Why Does Everything Bad Happen To Me?
by Robpattzlover1
Summary: How will Bella cope with divorce,a car accident,marrige,drama,and much much more at only 16


Why Does Everything Bad happen to me?

I got woke up by my stupid alarm clock on my phone ringing,stating that it was in fact 6:00am. That means it was time to get ready for ,just perfect. I hate school,the only good part about it was that I get to see Edward,my perfect boyfriend and he is the quaterback on the football team at Forks High. We always met up before lunch to have our daily makeout session in the janator`s closet. I got up and out of bed and took a shower and picked out the cutest outfit I could find. When I was done I went downstairs to eat breakfast. My mom,Renae was downstairs cooking breakfast. She already had my plate set out on the table. "Thanks mom" I told her as I sat down at the table. "Welcome sweetie"She replied. I ate some of my eggs but none of my toast. My toast was black. "Mom,I`ve got to go before I`m late"I lied easily. I just did not want to eat my nasty black toast."Ok see you after school"She replied.I walked out the front door and got in my cherry red convertible and drove to school. When I arrived it was 7:37. 3 minutes before I`m way to start the day off uhhh. I HATE SCHOOL. I ran out of my car and into the school. I was just about to get to my locker when I hit something and fell on my butt. I looked up and guess who it was...Mike Newton. He has been asking me out since 7th grade but he dosen`t get that I am not interested and besides I already have a boyfriend.I quickly got up and went to my locker. I could hear Mike yelling for me too come back while I was running to my locker. I quickly got to my locker and got my halls were clearing up and that means the bell is going to ring any minute. My first class is on the 8th floor. GREAT, can the day get any worse.I ran up the stairs until I got to the 8th floor. I had to stop for a minute because I was out of breath. While I was waiting for my breathing to go back to normal, I pulled out my phone and checked the time..I ran into my classroom and got into my seat. Everyone was staring at me like I killed lay off people. "Nice of you to join us"My bitch of a teacher said in her fake snotting voice.I snorted. Yea right,I teacher finally stopped staring at me and started actually doing her job. Teaching us.I stared off into space thinking about Edward until the bell wrung. I dont know how I do it.I get A`s and B`s but I never pay attention in class.I walked out of the classroom not in a hurry for my second class, biology. I had to sit beside Mike. PERFECT. I don`t have a any classes with Edward except for english after lunch so I usally don`t see him in the morning. I stopped at the bathroom before going to biology because I wanted to be freshened up just in case I see Edward but I`m usally not that I got out of the bathroom,I headed for my locker.I was just about to get my books out but I spotteod a note with Edward written neatly acrossed it in his beautiful handwriting. I opened the note smiling to myself but my smile quickly vanished when I saw what the note said. Edward couldn`t make it to our daily makeout session before lunch today and he had  
to help his mom with something so he couldn`t come over to my house tonight. I HATE MY LIFE! I got my books and stomped my feet to my next class. I know I was being childish but I didnt care. I always got what I want but not today. Everything was going wrong today. I walked in the classroom and sat down at my desk. Luckily Mike wasn`t there yet so, I could have a minute to prepare myself before I had to sit beside him for the next hour. I sat and waited for what seemed for ever for class to start when all of a sudden someone pokes me. I looked behind me,a smiling spreading across my face."Alice!,what are you doing here?" I wispered,yelled. "Nevermind that,I`m just so excited to see you I haven`t seen you in forever" Alice said in her little pixie voice. "I know. I can`t believe your here. It`s are going to have so much fun" I replied. "But Bella I`m not staying here..." Alice didn`t get to finish her sentence. The teacher interupted us and said it was time to start class. I turned around confused. Why wouldn`t Alice be staying? " Ok students,get out your notebooks and copy the notes on the board. You have 15 minutes" The teacher commanded. I got out my notebook and started copying the board. I have always been a fast writer. I still had 6 minutes to copy notes when I finished so,I decided to sketch pictures of Edward and I. I was right in the middle of sketching Edward`s hair,when someone taps my desk. I looked up and froze. The teacher was tapping my desk." Yes" I squeaked out. "Detention after school Ms. Swan,I have been calling your name for the last 3 minutes but you were too busy sketching to answer me"He said in a stern voice. "Oh"Was all I could manage to say. He gave me one more harsh glare before he started walking back to the front of the . I think every teacher officailly hates me. I watched the teacher for the rest of the class because I can`t get more detention. When the bell wrung,I turned around and grabbed Alice. "Alice,what do you mean that your not staying?"I asked Alice. "Bella,I don`t have time to explain everything. I told Jasper I would meet him by the lockers after class. I`ve got to go." Alice said and rushed out the door. I stood there shocked. I`ve never seen Alice like this. I finally got out of my shocked haze when Rosalie snapped her fingers in front of my face. Rosalie and I are best is dating Emmet,Edward`s best friend."Bella,what are you doing?You`ve been standing there for the last 3 minutes." Rosalie said. "Oh um I`ll explain later. Let`s get to class" I said and started walking out the classroom with Rosalie following behind me. "Ok B,I`ve got to me see your schedule to see if we have anymore classes together" Rosalie said. I got my schedule out of my bag and handed it too her. "We have Spanish together 8th period and gym class,6th period and I will see you at lunch right"Rosalie said. "Yep" I replied. "K see you at lunch then" Rosalie said as she turned around and walked to her locker. I got my books from my locker and headed to class. The rest of the day was a total drag until lunch. I put my books in my locker and walked towards the I was heading there I passed Rosalie and Emmet so,I decided to walk to lunch with them. "How have you been belle belle?" Emmet asked. "I`ve been fine. How about you Emmy?" I said. "Same" He replied back. "Rose, are you coming to the party Saturday night?" I asked as we entered the cafateria. "I don`t know. I might have to sneak out because I`m grounded for 2 months because my dad caught Emmet in my room when he went to check if I had my homework done" Rosalie replied. "It wasn`t my falt"Emmet said. "That a lot you big goon" I said jokingly. "Welcome" Emmet said as a big smile sretched acrossed his face. We just got our food and went to sit at the table. Edward,Alice,and Jasper were sitting at the table. I took the seat beside Edward and Rose and Emmet took the 2 seats across from us. "Hey baby, I`ve missed you" I told Edward. "I`missed you too" Edward said as he leaned in too kiss me. The kiss was a short but passionate. "I really needed that" I said. Edward chuckeled. "Come one you 2 lovebirds eat your food" Emmet told us. Rosalie smacked Emmet on the back of the head. Everyone at the table started to laugh. Emmet looked like he was about to cry. "Rosey that hurt" Emmet said in a little kid voice. "Awww poor Emmy" I said. Everyone started laughing again. After a few minutes when everyone settled down,I decided to talk to Alice."Alice,why aren`t you staying?"I asked her. "Bella,I told you it`s a long and complicated story. I will give you my new phone number and you can call me tonight I will tell you the whole . Make sure when you call that it is before 9:30 " Alice said. She started writing on a scrap of paper and then slid it across the table for me to grab. "This my new phone number"Alice told me. I grabbed the piece of paper and put it in my back pocket. "I`ll call you tonight"I told Alice. "Perfect."Alice said. "So you going to the party Saturday night?" I asked Alice, trying to start conversation. "Ummm I don`t know" Alice replied. "Oh" I said not knowing what else to say. I looked around the table. Jasper. I haven`t talked to him. "Hey Jasper,how have you been. I haven`t talked to you in a while"I asked Jasper. "I`ve been good B" Jasper replied. "I thought it would come naturally but,I have nothing to say" I said. Jasper chuckled. I looked down at my plate and decided to start eating some of my fries. I was about done with my fries when I felt a hand on my thigh. I looked over and saw Edward touching my thigh. I bit my lip and leaned over like I was going to whisper in Edward`s ear and bit his sensitive spot on his ear lobe. "That feels good" I whispered in his ear. Edward moaned. So sexy. "Do you want to skip next period?"I asked Edward. "Very" Edward replied. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before I told him to get up. "Guys were going to go"I told everyone. "Finally you were making my eyes burn" Emmet said. Everyone started laughing when Edward and I started walking away. Once we were out of sight, I threw myself on Edward. Edward slamed me againest the lockers. We started making out. Edward was grinding his hips in to me. I couldn`t help the moan that escaped my lips. It felt so good and right being in Edward`s arms and the more I`m in his arms,the more I would crave him. I couldn`t handle the feeling it felt so good. I needed more of him. I guided him to the jantor`s closet as soon as I was in the door, I started taking Edward`s clothes of first his shirt and then I pulled his pants down to his knees. "Edward I need you now" I told him with so much lust in my voice. "Fuck" Edward hissed. "What baby?"I asked. "I don`t have a condom"Edward said. "Me neither"I said. "Perfect"Edward said sarcasticly. "But, I still can give you a treat" I told him as I got down on my knees and started pulling his boxers down.I licked the top of his cock wiping away the precum. I licked from the base to the top before I took him in my is huge,9 inches. I started out slow and then my pace got faster each time I took him in my mouth. Edward grinded his hips into my face making me deep throat him. He put his hands in my hair and started pulling. I kept keeping my pace up as I started humming so he could feel the vibration on his cock.I sped up my pace until I felt his balls harden and I knew he was close "Fuck" He yelled out in pleasure as he squirted his load in my mouth. Once I cleaned him up, I took him out of my mouth and smiled to myself,I made him feel good. I thought. Edward pulled me up and gave me a kiss. "Thank you,baby" He told me. "Anytime,I like making you feel good" I replied honestly. "Well good baby because I like you making me feel good too" Edward said sexily. "That`s what I thought. Now pull up your pants and lets get ready,people are going to wonder where we are soon"I told him as he pulled up his pants. I fixed my hair as Edward looked out to see if anyone was watching. When he gave me the signal that everything was clear I followed him out of the janitor`s closet. I gave Edward a kiss before I left to go to my locker. When I got to my locker,I got my books and headed to my next class. The rest of the periods were boring until 8th punched Jessica because she was being a bitch to everyone like always. She is our schools sluttest goes out with everyone. The only boys she hasn`t claimed as her`s before are Edward,Emmet,Jasper and someother dude on their football team I forget his name it starts with a D, Dean maybe, I am not sure but who cares. The last period was boring I got out of 9th period,I went to the detention room and of course that was detention was over, I got in my convertible and drove home. When I walked in Charlie,my Dad was waiting for ." Hey Dad" I said akwardly as I walked in. "Come sit" He said in a voice,that made my heart beat speed up. I went over to the table and pulled out a chair and sat down. I was sooo nervous my hands started sweating. "Yea Dad" I said. "I want to know why I got a phone call from the princepal saying you got detention for not paying attention in class and sketching why you were supposed to be coping notes" Charlie,my Dad said as calmly as possible."I was done copying my notes and I didn`t hear the teacher calling my name" I replied. "Because you were to busy sketching"Dad said. "But..."I tried to say but my Dad cut in. "No buts young lady now go to your room" Charlie said sternly. I stomped up the stairs. "I`m not a kid anymore Dad. I`m too old for this."I said quite loudly. I didn`t hear Charlie say anything after that. When I got to my room I opened my door,threw my book bag on the floor and fell on my bed face first. I screamed in my pillow. The pillow keeping my screams muffled and quite so no one could hear a while I got up and got my book bag and got out my homework and started my the time I was done working on it was 5:00. I decided to go a head and pick my outfit for tomorrow out.I picked out a pair of short jean shorts. They stopped high mid of my thigh and a red plain tanktop. I found my red glitter belt to go with my shorts.I got my black converses to go with it.I took my outfit and layed it down on my dresser. I got my phone out and decided to text Rose.' Hey Rose why do you think Alice isn`t staying?'I typed. I sat on my bed and waited for a reply. A few minutes later I heard my phone ringing, playing 'Well Suck Me' by Blood On The Dance Floor. I quickly picked up my phone and read the text. It said 'Sorry Bella, I was helping my mom make cookies for work um anyways I don`t know why Alice wouldn`t be staying,sorry' You have got to be kidding me. This sucks. I am going to have to call her myself.I got the scrap of paper out of my back pocket of Alice`s number. I looked out it for what seemed like forever. I got my phone and started dialing the number. Here goes nothing,I thought as I pressed the call wrung 3 times and no one answered. It wrung another 3 times and went to voicemail. I just hung up,I couldn`t do a voicemail. I waited a couple of minutes and called again. I waited anxiously for someone to answer. Finally on the third wring someone answered. 'Hello,who is this I am speaking to' The person on the other end asked. 'Um this is bella. I was wondering if I could speak to Alice' I said nerviously. What if Alice gave me the wrong number? 'Oh Alice,she`s up in her room. Hold on and I will get her for you' The person said.'Okay thanks' I replied. Phew I was getting very nervous. 'Bella! You called!' Alice yelled. Her screams almost broke my ear drum. 'Yes Alice,I calm down.' I said. 'Okay Bella, i`m calm now' Alice replied a lot more calmly.'Good,now first things first. Who was that on the phone?' I asked. 'Oh that was just Aron,my mom`s boyfriend'Alice answered. 'Okay good. I`m so glad it wasn`t just anyone off the street' I replied. I could hear Alice giggling over the phone. 'Bella your so funny' Alice said, trying to stop the giggles. 'Alice stop giggling. I`m not that funny' I said jokingly.'Yes you are' Alice said finally stopping the giggles. 'Okay whatever. Now why aren`t you staying Alice'I asked very seriously. After a few minutes Alice finally answered. 'Bella,I am just staying for 3 weeks with my mom and then I`m going back to California to live with my dad' Alice replied. 'But Alice this is the first time you visited your mom in 4 years since you moved to California with your dad'I said. 'I know, that`s because this is the first time my dad has let me go to visit my mom' Alice said.'Alice I can`t hangout with you for only 3 weeks and then let you leave for another 4 years or more. I can`t say goodbye again Alice' I replied sadly. 'Bella I know it is going to be hard. Lets just take it day by day and don`t think about it, We will try to spend as much time as possible together'Alice said very cofidently.'I will try' I said honestly.'Good. I`ve got to go,see you tomorrow. Bye Bella'Alice said. 'Bye'I said as I hung went a lot better than expected,I thought.I put my phone on the dresser and walked down stairs.'Mom,your home' I said excitedly as I walked down the steps. She was by the stove cooking something. 'Hey, baby. What have you been doing'My Mom asked. 'The usal. What are you cooking?' I asked curiously. 'Meat, for the tacos that were having tonight' My mom replied.'Yum. OMG guess what.' I said excitedly. 'What'My Mom said. 'Alice is back in town'I said. 'Omg she is'Mom said. 'Yea she is' I said. 'I love Alice like my own daughter. You guys were best friends. You and Alice were unseperatable'Mom said. 'I know'I said. 'You should have Alice come over tomorrow and we can have a sleepover. We can paint our nails,have pillow fights, watch movies and I will make popcorn'My Mom said. I love my Mom. She is soo fun,she acts just like a teen.'That would be perfect" I said excitedly as I pulled my mom into a hug.'I love you Mom' I whispered. 'I love you too sweetie' She replied back.I pulled away from the hug. 'Okay Mom, i`m going to watch tv and I will let you finish cooking' I told my mom as I walked into the living room.I plopped myself on the couch and got the remote for the tv. I surfed through the channels a couple times before I found my favorite show Glee.I watched 1 and a half Glee shows before my Mom called that dinner was ready. I sat down at the table across from Charlie. My Mom passed out the plates and I got up and got my food then sat back down.I stayed quite for the first couple of minutes so I could eat some of my taco.'Mom,tacos are great and I meant to ask you can Rose come to the sleepover?'I asked my Mom. 'Sure invite any of your friends'My Mom said. 'I`m just going to invite Alice and Rose,that`s it'I said. 'That`s fine with me Sweetie'Mom replied.I started eating my taco Mom started talkng to my Dad about something and I just tuned them out as I finished the rest of my I was finished I put my plate in the sink and walked up the stairs. I got my phone off my dresser and checked the time,7:45. I checked my messages,I had 1 message from said 'Hey baby'. I texted back 'Hey'.I layed back on my bed and picked up my book and started reading.6 minutes later, I recieved another text from Edward. The text said 'Do you want to come over Friday after school'. I quickly typed a reply. I said. 'Sorry can`t Alice,Rose and I are having a sleep over at my house'.I got a reply shortly after said 'Can I come?plz'. 'Sorry baby it is girls should hangout with Emmet and Jasper' I texted.I lied back down on my bed and read my book.I read 3 pages before I got another text 3 minutes later. 'I will think about it and i`m picking you up in the volvo for the party Saturday'Edward texted. 'Awesome I love the volvo.I will talk to you tomorrow love you'I texted. Quickly after that I got a text that read 'bye love you too baby' I picked my book back up and started reading. I read for an hour. When I was done reading I put my book up and got in the shower. I shaved and washed my hair in my favorite shampoo and conditionor,strawberries and cream. Once I was done in the shower. I got out and got in my strechy shorts and my favorite blue tanktop. I layed down for a while in my bed before I finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
